Type 0: A New Cycle
by TwistedSamurai
Summary: A new face joins the ranks of Class Zero. A heart. Kamon is unsure about his new class. And the half-Lorican is going to have to prove not only to his classmates, but to himself that he has what it takes to be a member of the elite Class Zero. Will Kamon have a strong enough heart to protect his friends when they need it most, and fight? Or will the gears turning end another cycle?
1. New Class, New Friends

When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir. When the seal of creation is broken a voice like thunder shall sound, and thou shalt know- we have come.

Red cloaked cadets were sent in to get the crystal jammer down. No one thought it was possible. When Milites had invaded the Dominion of Rubrum and used it's Crystal Jammer, surrender seemed like the only option for the Dominion to make. That all they could do was surrender their crystal and power to the Militesi Empire.

Until they arrived.

As far as the rumors went, the cadets also managed to get rid of the l'cie. They were now the highest-ranking class in the entire school. They weren't around for the clean up after the battle, but when the classes for cadet started up again, one of the classrooms on the first floor of Akademia had been sectioned off for them, and a Moogle could be seen moving through the grounds with a red cape and black uniform, signifying it as the official Class Zero Moogle.

The rumors were apparently true. Other strange stories and rumors during the clean-up were spreading around the cadets like wildfire. An older officer could be seen in more meetings and working with General Sephiroth Crescent. The Ice Reaper of Old, Kurasame Susaya, had come out of retirement as the new teacher for Class Zero. The new cadets nor their CO had been at breakfast- although a new table was set up for them, and a seat was set for Kurasame at the officers table- so no one knew exactly who these cadets were yet either, or what they looked like.

Rumors were flying all around the school about the illustrious Class Zero and the members of their class. The table wasn't fully empty however. Four cadets had been called to the Chancellor's office at the beginning of clean up week, and had taken no part in the cleaning up of the school. They had been transferred into Class Zero at the request of the new Sorcery and Magic Department Head, Doctor Arecia Al-Recia. Only three of them were at the table that morning, but it still wasn't fully quiet.

"Don't be nervous, kupo!" The Moogle said as he carried a few heavy papers inside, right past the new recruits for Class Zero. "Just be ready when the commander calls your names to come in!" The door shut behind it, leaving them with only a glimpse of the members inside taking their seats and joking with each other.

It was hard to tell what they were like, from the small glimpse into the room, not leaving much to the imagination. One blonde male could be seen with his feet on his desk, and sitting precariously on the back of his chair, throwing a paper airplane at another student, though. Kamon shifted at his spot against the wall. He had a still very new scar across his face, that still looked rather painful. The half Lorican male glanced at his other new classmates, not sure what to say to them as he moved a few strands of hair out of his face for the millionth time. He knew Machina, since they had both been in Class Second, even though they had never really talked, but he didn't really know him. Or the girl beside him.

He hesitated and went to speak up, and say something to the two, when there was a loud shout from the room, and what sounded like body slamming into a wall or door.

"They're really rowdy, arent they?" The girl asked as Kamon jumped slightly. "… Do you think we should check on them, or...?"

"I don't know... With the stories I've heard about Commander Susaya we probably shouldn't." Kamon spoke up nervously. He looked away as the two glanced at him, clearing his throat and falling silent again, not sure what to say.

"Cadet Rem! Cadet Machina! Cadet Kamon! Enter!" Kurasame's voice rang out, calling them into the room. Even with the door shut it was clear. Kamon took a deep breath as he followed the other two into the classroom, slowly looking around the room as they introduced themselves.

Most of Class Zero looked unimpressed, and Kurasame moved to the side, giving the three of them room at the front of the room. "Starting today. Three new students have been assigned to Class Zero." Kurasame said. "Show them respect. And if you need help around the school, ask them. Your time is yours until further notice, cadets. I have high hopes for you. May the crystal guide you." He said, before heading towards the door, and paused. "Make sure you show your classmates the restricted areas of the school." He said over his shoulder before leaving.

"Welcome to Class Zero." A blonde with pale blue eyes made his way up to them, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm Ace."  
"Nice to meet you." Kamon said quietly as Rem and Machina nodded. "Uh... You don't have to follow us around the school if you don't want to, Ace. But I can show you around if you want."  
"I'm ready to see what Akademia has to offer." Ace smiled and nodded.

"Cinquey wants to go to~!" A small brunette squealed, pulling another girl behind her. "So does Deuceski!"  
"I-I what?" The girl stammered.

"This is Deuce, and Cinque." Ace sighed as a blonde, Kamon caught the name Trey, said something, the three starting to bicker. "I swear, they mean well..." He added.  
"It's fine. Class Second was a lot louder than them sometimes." Kamon smiled gently.

He took a deep breath as Machina and Rem started to ask a few questions, content with following them as they started through the school, showing the cadets every place. From the Crystarium (where they had to drag Trey away from a Class Third cadet names Quon so he didn't keep talking), to the Armory and Central Command. They ended up in the Chocobo Ranch, where Kamon zoned out from all the chatter, walking away to gently pet one of the chocobos.  
"You like them too, huh?" Ace's voice behind him made him jump, and the silver haired male blushed darkly as he looked at him.  
"T-Too? You like them?" Kamon stammered as Ace took some Gyshal Greens out of his bag and fed them to the chocobo with a smile.  
"I do, yeah." Ace murmured. "They're my favourite animal." He admitted. "When we came here on trips I would come here and sit here." He spoke softly, thinking to himself as he pet the bird.  
"… I never saw you around here... I spend a lot of time between classes sitting here." Kamon explained as Ace glanced at him. "Machina likes them too. We passed each other a few times." He added.

"… Well. We should head back soon. We spent the whole morning looking around, it's time for lunch." Deuce said as Ace and Kamon looked over.  
"Right. C'mon." Ace let Kamon go first, and followed him back to the portal. Kamon had a small smile on his face. For some reason he had a feeling he was going to really like Class Zero, and his new classmates. As soon as he thought that, he felt something tug at him, and hesitated. Cinque calling for him to hurry up before there was no food left brought him back, and he shook his head, pushing the feeling away. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wasn't going to let it get to him.


	2. Smoothies, Elites, Chocolates

Eating with Class Zero was, well, noisy. As any class was, at lunch. Before he had even touched a quarter of his food, Kamon found himself joking and laughing with Nine and Jack, any worries about his new classmates being quick to fade. They may have been the best of the best, but they werent scary students at all. Just normal everyday kids like Kamon's old class.

A few of his old classmates glared at him with bitter jealousy from their table, and Kamon couldnt seem to avoid catching their stares.

"You should just ignore them, hey. If they want to be jealous then give them something to be jealous about. Be happy, yo... You know what I'm saying?" Nine said randomly as he ate a mouthful of food.

Kamon smiled gently. "But... They are- were my friends." He poked at his food now, looking down at his plate.

"Nine's right, Kamon. If they cant be happy for you getting a promotion they arent worth your time." King spoke up from across the table. He hadnt said a word since they'd started eating, listening to Trey babble on about something.

Kamon shifted a little as the room quieted, looking around, and Jack nudging him. "Why's everyone so quiet?" He whispered. "I know King rarely speaks but-"

"You're Kamon, right? The one who risked his life during the campaign and then got transfered here?" Kadaj Crescent, Class First cadet, stood just behind Kamon's chair. He took a deep breath, looking up at the silvernette.

"Whose this punk, yo?" Nine grunted.

"Ah... This is Kadaj Crescent. He's-"

"The son of General Sephiroth Crescent and one of the best Class First cadets... Not that it's important to you... I just wanted to give you something." Kadaj leaned against the back of the chair, stirring his smoothie before tipping the entire thing over Kamon's head. "A gift from your old class for deserting them." He hissed.

Kamon sat still for a few seconds as silence took hold of the room before jumping to his feet and bolting from the room, missing the commotion behind him. He just needed to get out. He didnt hear the shouting of some of his newer classmates behind him, or Nine's irritation as he was held back from attacking Kadaj. He smacked into a solid and rather muscular chest, and he quickly stepped back.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. Sir-" Kamon froze as his head was lifted. He hadnt just run into any officer. but three. Commanders Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and General Sephiroth Crescent.

"What happened, cadet? Was this dumped on you?" Angeal asked gently, frowning as he held out a few napkins, which Kamon quickly took to wipe his face and the tears starting to form. He nodded slightly, sniffing. "Which cadet." Angeal knelt down so he was eye level, his gaze soft.

"Hundred gil says it's Kadaj." Genesis whispered to Sephiroth.

"I-It... It was. Sir. Some of my old classmates. Playing a prank." Kamon mumbled. Sephiroth stared for a moment and moved past them towards the Mess Hall, Genesis waving a hand before following the General, side stepping to let King and Cater past him on the way.

"Sephiroth-... Here come your classmates." Angeal smiled gently, standing upright as the duo approached.

"There you are! We were so worried when you ran off- Nine punched him in the face before one of the officers stopped him. Man was he pissed." Cater glanced at Angeal. "... Hello sir."

"Cadets. I have to help the General. But please make sure your classmate gets cleaned up. I'll send an officer cadet to check on him shortly." Angeal said before leaving them.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." King put an arm around Kamon, leading him down the hall.

"But- uou're getting smoothie all over you." Kamon glanced at King's arm.

"It's fine we can clean it. You're covered though. I'll find Moglin and make sure he gets you out of classes this afternoon." Cater waved and ran off, leaving Kamon to simply walk with his head down, trying to keep the smoothie off of King as he was led to his room.

King didnt leave his side even when they entered the dorms, walking him to the washrooms as well for a bath. When Kamon came out King offered him a small bag, filled with goodies and candies. "I was asked to get this by Jack." He said.

"Thank you..." Kamon mumbled softly as he took it, digging through. "... Um.. Do you want to sit with me?"

"Cater's getting us both the rest of the day off. If you want the company I dont mind." King nodded. Kamon relaxed a little and led the way to his room, sitting at his desk and waving a hand towards the bed. "You can sit there, or in the beanbag chair. Wherever you like." He said, watching the red eyed cadet sit down.

Silence fell over the room as Kamon ate some chocolate, but it was a comfortable one, and Kamon eventually put the remains of his snacks aside.. Moogle delivered his now clean uniform a little after.

Kamon was just about to join King where he was laying on the bed reading one of Kamon's books when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Kamon stared as a raven haired officer cadet stepped in. "Uh..."

"Zack Fair. You're Cadet Kamon, right? The one who Kadaj dumped his smoothie on?" Zack asked, and Kamon nodded. "Ang- Commander Hewley asked me to check on you."

"I'm alright... I was just sitting with another cadet and relaxing." Kamon smiled. Zack nodded, scratching the back of his head before he held out his COMM. "Ah-"

"Usually I dont do this but make sure you save your info into my COMM. If Kadaj tries anything you can send me a message any time." Zack said with a serious look that really didnt suit him. Kamon slowly put his info in, and passed it back, glancing at his at it buzzed moments later.

"There. Now you have my info... Just message if you need me." Zack waved as he left.

"... You look tired. You should get some rest." King commented as Kamon sat back, playing with his COMM. The blonde stood up, and Kamon sighed before flopping onto his bed. "I share my room with Jack. Across the hall. If you need me at any point, just call me." He said quietly as he put the book down, and flicked off the light, leaving Kamon alone. The door shut behind him with a soft click.

"... Yeah. Thank you." Kamon whispered, before falling asleep.


End file.
